


[vid] Alya Césaire, Woman of the Earth

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Community: vexercises, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: She'll kindle wood, light the fire, draw the circle, evoke desire
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Vexercises!





	[vid] Alya Césaire, Woman of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [exercise 1, pechakuchas](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/2027.html) at [Vexercises on Dreamwidth](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/). The other half of the exercise is "[Alya Césaire Raises Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062973)".

Vimeo password: **vexercises1**

or [download the MP4 from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zsl7jdf1lwxl9m9/Alya%20C%C3%A9saire%2C%20Woman%20of%20the%20Earth.mp4?dl=0)

* * *

_Lyrics ("Woman of the Earth", Spiral Dance)_ :

(walk the path, walk the path)

I am a woman of the earth and I stand between the sea and the sand  
I guide the sun at each day's birth, I hold the moon in my right hand  
I am the nimbus in your sky, look through the crystal, see me fly  
I am the lady of the lake, touch the sword, feel the earth shake  
And we'll walk the paths that the old ones walked  
And we'll dance the dances they taught us  
And we'll sing the songs that the old ones sang  
For the magic now has caught us

 _I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine!_

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
